Chamber of Deputies (Ruthenia)
National Party (186) Orthodox Party (109) Monarchist Party (78) Labour Party (87) Green Party (54) |voting_system1 = Mayority Rule}}The Chamber of Deputies is the lower house of the Parliament of the Ruthenian Empire which, like the Senate (the upper house), meets in the Vesiris Palati in Auronopolis. The Chamber is an elected body consisting of 514 members known as members of parliament (MPs). Members are elected to represent constituencies by first-past-the-post and hold their seats until Parliament is dissolved. During his creation in 3230 the chamber was created to representate the commoner interest of their ruthene subjects around the empire, after the aperture of the political parties of Ruthenia, the chamber of deputies represents the interest of the people using their political rights and the imperial government give the chamber local and provincial powers, the political powers are only represented in the chamber of deputies, The Senate is considered part of the Imperial government and to access to the Senate the former member have to resign to their political party and make a oath of service to the emperor. Role Relationship with government Although it does not formally elect the prime minister, the position of the parties in the Chamber of deputies is of over-riding importance. By convention, the prime minister is answerable to, and must maintain the support of, Chamber. Thus, whenever the office of prime minister falls vacant, the Sovereign appoints the person who has the support of the chamber, or who is most likely to command the support of the chamber, because the chamber represents "the subjects will". The Lower House may indicate its lack of support for the Government by rejecting a Motion of confidence or by passing a Motion of no confidence. Confidence and no confidence motions are sometimes phrased explicitly, for instance: "That this Chamber has no confidence in the Imperial Government." Many other motions were considered confidence issues, even though not explicitly phrased as such. In particular, important bills that form a part of the Government's agenda were formerly considered matters of confidence, as is the annual Budget. When a Government has lost the confidence of the Chamber of Deputies, the prime minister is obliged to either resign, making way for another MP who can command confidence, or request the monarch to dissolve Parliament, thereby precipitating a general election. Parliament normally sits for a maximum term of five years. Formerly, the prime minister was able to choose the timing of the dissolution of parliament up until this time had elapsed with the permission of the Monarch. However, since the Fixed-term Parliaments Act, terms are now a fixed five years, with only a vote of no-confidence or a two-thirds majority able to bring about an early general election. Legislative functions Bills may be introduced in either chamber, though controversial bills normally originate in the Chamber of Deputies. The supremacy of the Deputies in legislative matters is assured by the Parliament Acts, under which certain types of bills may be presented for the Royal Assent without the consent of the Senate. The Senate may not delay a money bill (a bill that, in the view of the Speaker of the House of Commons, solely concerns national taxation or public funds) for more than one month. Moreover, the Lords may not delay most other public bills for more than two parliamentary sessions, or one calendar year. These provisions, however, only apply to public bills that originate in the House of Commons. Moreover, a bill that seeks to extend a parliamentary term beyond five years requires the consent of the House of Lords. By a custom that prevailed even before the Parliament Acts, only the Chamber of Deputies can have juridiction over the local and provincial bills and taxes, through permission of the Imperial government and without exceed the imperial budget. Procedure Decrees of the Chamber of Deputies are adopted by a majority of the total number of deputies of the chamber, unless another procedure is envisaged by Imperial Law. All bills are first approved by the chamber of deputies and are further debated and approved (or rejected) by the Senate. Relatively few roll call votes have been published that identify individual deputies' votes. The votes of individuals are recorded only if the voting is open and the electronic method is used. While not all votes are officially roll call votes, every time a deputy electronically votes a computer registers the individual deputy's vote. Organization The Boule The Boule (βουλή) is responsible for setting the Ruthene legislative agenda, to determine the Deputies’s legislative programme, to schedule the scrutiny of questions on the floor of the assembly, to convene extraordinary parliamentary sessions on the request of deputies or the executive branch, to allocate legislative projects to the Deputies’s profile committees, and to determine if and when bills could proceed to the "reading" stage. It includes the speaker of the chamber and the factions leaders. According to regulations of the chamber, in the absence of the faction leader from the council, his deputy may participate in the meeting on his behalf. Committees The Chamber of Deputies formed committees and commissions. Committees are the main organs of the House involved in the legislative process. Formed, as a rule, the principle of proportional representation of parliamentary associations. Chairmen of committees and their first deputies and deputies are elected by a majority vote of all deputies of the parliamentary representation of associations. Main structural units of the State Duma are committees, organized according to their spheres of responsibilities. Chamber of Deputies committees function for the duration of the current Chamber itself. The authority of the Chamber of Deputies committees include: * proposing to build an exemplary program of legislative work of the Chamber for the current session calendar and address the issues of the Chamber of Deputies for the next month; * implement prior review of bills and preparing them for consideration by the Chamber. * Preparation of draft regulations of the Chamber. * preparation of opinions on draft laws and draft resolutions brought before the Chamber of Deputies; * training in accordance with the decision of the House requests the Imperial Court of Ruthenia; * organization of the parliamentary hearings; * opinions and proposals on appropriate sections of the draft federal budget; * analysis of the practice of law. Commissions The Chamber of Deputies commissions are formed in the cases and manner prescribed by law. Commission formed for a period not exceeding the term of the Chamber of the convocation. See Also * Ruthenian Parliament Category:Ruthenia